Thermoplastic resins exhibit excellent physical properties, such as low specific gravity, good moldability, and good impact resistance, as compared with glass or metal, and are useful for housings of electrical/electronic products, automotive interior/exterior materials, and exterior materials for construction. Particularly, with the trend of producing larger and lighter weight electrical/electronic products, plastic products made of thermoplastic resins are quickly replacing existing glass or metal-based products.
Moreover, for environmental friendliness and process cost reduction, there is an increasing need for non-painted materials which can exhibit appearance and surface properties such as color and gloss without additional processes. In particular, for applications such as interior/exterior materials of automobiles and electronics, exterior materials for buildings, and the like, there is a need for development of low-gloss products which satisfy consumer demand for a luxurious appearance.
To reduce surface gloss of a molded article (interior/exterior materials and the like) formed of a thermoplastic resin composition without a post-painting process, a process of increasing the size of rubber in the resin composition to several micrometers or more, or a process of incorporating highly crosslinked matting agents and/or inorganic matting agents such as talc into the resin composition may be employed. When the rubber in the resin composition has a large size, the resin composition can have excellent extinction efficiency or surface uniformity. In this case, however, the resin composition can exhibit deterioration in impact resistance as compared with resin compositions which include rubbers having a relatively small size in the same parts by weight. In addition, a thermoplastic resin composition including a highly crosslinkable matting agent and/or an inorganic matting agent can also exhibit deterioration in impact resistance and poor appearance properties due to deterioration in surface uniformity thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition which exhibits excellent matting properties, impact resistance, and balance therebetween with minimal or no deterioration in appearance thereof due to a matting agent and the like.